OVERDOSE
by Lukailukaidelapan
Summary: Min Yoongi bukanlah cinta pertamanya. Hanya saja, Jimin takkan menyangkal, bahwa Min Yoongi adalah sosok yang pernah membuatnya gila, dimabuk asmara. Jimin tidak tahu apakah pantas bila ia menyebut itu cinta. Sebab semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi, Jimin rasa segalanya adalah...dosa. /Min Yoongi-Park Jimin/ YoonMin fanfiction/ Warn! Bottom!Jimin/ RnR!


**Terlalu banyak**

 **kamu,**

 **cintamu,**

 **ini overdosis...**

(OVERDOSE - EXO)

* * *

 **2016**

* * *

Malam ini mereka _melakukannya_.

Bukan untuk yang perdana, tapi untuk kali pertama setelah mereka berpisah nyaris enam tahun lamanya.

Malam ini Min Yoongi berada _diatasnya,_ memegang kendali atas _dirinya._

Selalu begitu. Baik sekarang atau enam tahun yang lalu.

 _ **Min Yoongi mendominasi, tak terbantahkan lagi.**_

 _ **dan Park Jimin lambat laun menikmati, tak bisa disangkal lagi.**_

Seberapa keras suara dalam dirinya menjerit, memperingatkan bahwa, _Ini salah, Ini tidak boleh,_ toh nyatanya nafsu lebih kuat dibanding akal sehat. Tak bisa dikendalikan, sebab tubuhnya jelas-jelas menginginkan.

Itu terbukti saat tangannya bergerak menuju kepala Yoongi, meremas rambutnya, seolah meminta lelaki itu untuk lebih dalam _mengulum dirinya_ , sementara mulutnya sendiri mengerang samar-samar, _Yoongi, Yoongi. Min Yoongi._

Yoongi membuatnya _datang_ dalam sekejap, sementara lelaki itu sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap.

Hal itu membuat Jimin ingin tertawa miris diantara nafasnya yang memburu. Sebab nyatanya, Min Yoongi masih sama. Lelaki itu mampu memberi rasa nikmat sekaligus sakit yang membuat Jimin merasa gila.

Ada jeda beberapa menit yang Yoongi beri untuk Jimin kembali menetralkan pernafasannya. Dalam rentang waktu itu ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri seraya berkata,

"Masih mau menyangkal bahwa kau merindukanku? Kenyataannya tubuhmu berkata lain, Park Jimin..."

Jimin tak punya kesempatan menjawab, sebab tahu-tahu bibir Yoongi meraup bibirnya, menciumnya dengan kelewat lembut. melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut. Memabukkan.

 **Min Yoongi masih sama.**

Masih mampu membuat Jimin meloloskan rengekan kecil hanya dengan lidah dan bibir _nya_. Saat benda tak bertulang itu kemudian berpindah menjilat rahangnya, lehernya, tulang selangkanya, dadanya, hingga paha bagian dalamnya. Segalanya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jimin tahu lelaki itu akan meninggalkan tanda, namun ia tak punya tenaga bahkan hanya untuk melarangnya.

Jimin _**merindukannya**_ , dan itu fakta.

Saat jari-jari Yoongi mulai _membukanya_ , untuk kemudian benar-benar _masuk_ kedalam tubuhnya, lalu bergerak pelan-pelan, membuat rengekan itu berganti menjadi rintihan, berlanjut desah tertahan.

 _Yoongi_ selalu berhasil menemukan dan meraih _titik itu_ dengan cepat. Titik yang membuat akal sehat Jimin seakan terbutakan oleh rasa nikmat. Sebab _sial_ , Min Yoongi _masih_ hapal betul apa kelemahannya. Yoongi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Jimin gemetar hebat, membuat sepasang matanya terbuka dan tertutup, lengkap dengan mulut terbuka nyaris mengeluarkan air liurnya.

Sial.

 _Ini_ masih sama.

"Yoongi..." Jimin berbisik. kedua tangan yang semula berada di lengan Yoongi, kini berpindah ke seprai tatkala lelaki yang berada diatasnya itu mengubah posisi, menaikkan kaki Jimin ke pundaknya, memperdalam tusukkannya, mempercepat gerakkannya. "Y- _ah_ -Yoon," ini gila. Jimin meremas seprai hingga tak jelas bentuknya.

 _ **Seringkali Jimin berpikir ini tidak adil.**_

Yoongi sangat tenang saat melakukan seks. Tidak seperti dirinya yang akan selalu berisik, mengerang, mendesah, merintih, bahkan dalam _waktu-waktu tertentu_ ia menjerit dan berteriak.

Saat ini pun, mungkin Jimin akan benar-benar menjerit menghabiskan seluruh suaranya, jika saja akal sehatnya tak tersisa, dan mengingatkanya bahwa...

... _ada nyawa lain yang tak boleh mendengar dan mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Yoongi._

"Yoon, terlalu cep- _ah_ , ini terlalu cepat- demi Tuhan, Min Yoo- _AHH"_

Pada akhirnya Park Jimin menyerah.

Kepalanya terhempas ke belakang, tempat seharusnya bantal berada, namun kini benda itu entah kemana, bukti dari bagaimana Yoongi begitu brutal mengoyak dirinya.

"Stop- _akh_ , Yoon, _sakit_ , berhenti, Min Yoongi-ah...Yoongi... _ **Please Yoongi**_... _Astaga_...Jangan berhenti... _ **Jangan berhenti**_..."

Pada akhirnya Park Jimin kalah.

Sebab ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dirinya sendiri inginkan. Apa yang tubuhnya mau. Berhenti atau justru menikmati.

Tidak tahu, Jimin tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu, Min Yoongi membuat dirinya kembali _datang_ , bersamaan dengan _rasa hangat_ yang mengisi tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat ia melihat _putih._

Hanya _putih_.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Jimin kembali membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat kini adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

Diatasnya, Yoongi tertelungkup, menyembunyikan wajah diceruk leher sebelah kanannya. Jimin bisa merasakan bagaimana nafas lelaki itu menyapu kulitnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa Yoongi masih berada _didalamnya_.

Sunyi menguasai. Hanya terdengar nafas dua sejoli yang semula memburu kini mulai normal kembali. Aroma strawberry yang biasanya menguar di kamar ini, terganti dengan aroma seks.

Menjijikan.

 _tapi_ Memabukkan.

Diam-diam Jimin tertawa tanpa suara, jelas bukan tawa pertanda bahagia.

Melakukannya lagi setelah enam tahun berpisah, Yoongi bahkan tak mengenakan _pelindung._ Anehnya Jimin tak terpikir untuk marah. Kehangatan Yoongi, baik itu yang ada didalam atau diluar tubuhnya, Jimin menyukai itu semua.

Jimin menyukai segalanya.

...dan itulah mengapa ia kini berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu Min Yoongi," Jimin berhenti, cukup takjub mengetahui suaranya masih tersisa setelah kegiatan tadi "...aku membenci _ini_."

Perlahan Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Jimin, bergerak, hendak mengubah posisi agar bisa memandang Jimin dengan lebih jelas. Pergerakan kecil yang membuat Jimin harus mengatupkan mulut, sebab jika tidak, mulutnya akan berkhianat dan mendesah lagi.

"Apa?" Yoongi bertanya, "...apa yang kau benci?" ia menatap ke arah mata Jimin, meski lelaki dibawahnya itu hanya memandang lurus ke atas, langit-langit kamar "...Jimin,"

"Kenapa kau kembali..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau datang ke kehidupanku lagi?"

Yoongi terkekeh

"Mau sampai kapan kau membahas hal ini? Hm? Mau sampai kapan kau menyangkal bahwa kau senang aku datang kembali?"

"Tidak." Jimin membantah, "...aku tidak senang sama sek-"

"Matamu berkata lain,"

Jimin spontan menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya, itu membuat Yoongi tertawa. Ia singkirkan tangan itu, namun Jimin tak mau menatapnya.

"...dan _ **Tubuhmu**_ juga berkata lain." Bersamaan dengan itu Min Yoongi menggerakan _dirinya_ lagi, membuat Jimin mengeluh dengan putus asa, menolak sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Hentikan"

Namun Yoongi tak mendengarkan, kini ia memanfaatkan kelemahan Jimin lagi. Lidahnya. Menyusuri dada, bahu,dan berakhir di lehernya. Menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan lebih banyak tanda. Jari-jarinya meraba _kotak-kotak_ yang terdapat diperut lelaki bermarga Park itu.

"Min Yoongi, please," Jimin memohon, "...berhenti. kita tidak bisa- _ah_..."

Yoongi tak perduli meski Jimin menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri.

"MIN YOONGI!"

" _ **MIN**_ JIMIN!"

Keduanya saling membentak satu sama lain, pandangan mereka bertemu, memancarkan sesuatu yang sama.

 **Luka**.

Hanya saja Yoongi lebih pandai mengatasi dan menahan perasaannya, lain dengan Jimin yang tanpa disadari sudah berderai air mata, menetes ke bagian sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tangannya yang semula berada di bahu Yoongi untuk meminta lelaki itu berhenti, kini terjuntai begitu saja.

 _ **Lagi-lagi Jimin berpikir ini tak adil.**_

Antara dia dan Min Yoongi, selalu saja dirinya yang kalah dan terlihat lemah.

" _I_ _ **hate**_ _this,_ Yoongi..." Dia berbisik, ".. _I really am_..."

"What the fck do you hate?! aku bertanya ini daritadi, Min Jimin-"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu"

"Lalu apa **brengsek**!" rahang Jimin dicengkram, "...katakan dengan jelas, apa yang kau mau?!" tuntutnya "...kau berlagak menolakku, padahal jelas-jelas kau menginginkan aku bertahan disisimu."

"Tapi kau tahu kan kita tidak _bisa_ melakukan ini, Yoon-"

"Omong kosong!"

"..."

Min Yoongi pada akhirnya _melepaskan diri_. Membuat Jimin merasa dingin, _kosong_.

...dan ia... **tidak** menyukainya.

"Kau dan kenaifanmu itu, aku sungguh muak Jimin. Hanya tinggal suruh aku _pergi_ , maka aku _akan_ pergi. Tapi kau tidak sekalipun melakukannya. Lalu aku harus apa? Dirimu sendiri yang mempersulit kita berdua!"

 _Aku tahu, karena itulah aku membenci ini._

... _ **membenci diriku sendiri.**_

Jimin membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia membenci tubuhnya yang ikut duduk tatkala Yoongi beranjak. Dia membenci tangannya yang spontan meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi manakala lelaki itu hendak pergi. Dia membenci mulutnya yang dengan lirih berbisik, " _ **Stay**_ , Min Yoongi. _**Don't**_ go..."

 _ **Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin berpikir ini tidak adil.**_

Bahwa dirinya dengan mudah menerima kembali saat bibirnya dipagut Min Yoongi. Bahwa tubuhnya dengan pasrah membuka diri saat _Yoongi_ memasukkinya kembali. Dan bahwa...

...sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah sanggup membiarkan Yoongi pergi. Tidak _lagi_.

Ini bukan lagi sekedar tentang seks, ini bukan lagi tentang kenikmatan sesaat atau hawa nafsu. Min Yoongi dan dirinya, _lebih dari itu._

Sebab iya, Min Yoongi tak hanya memegang kendali atas tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya, perasaannya. Itu berlangsung sejak lama, tak perduli sejauh apa jarak antar keduanya, atau bahkan...seberapa _**terlarang**_ hubungan mereka.

.

.

" **Aku mencintaimu** , kau tahu itu kan **_Min Jimin_**?" Ungkap Yoongi sebelum memperdalam dan mempercepat apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Jimin tak mampu bicara.

.

.

Cinta.

Min Yoongi bukanlah cinta pertamanya. Hanya saja, Jimin takkan menyangkal, Min Yoongi lah sosok yang _pernah_ membuatnya _gila_ , dimabuk asmara. Jimin tidak tahu apakah pantas bila ia menyebut itu cinta. Sebab segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi, Jimin rasa segalanya adalah... _ **dosa.**_

. . .

Jimin merintih saat coba melepaskan dirinya dari Yoongi. Lelaki itu ada _didalamnya_ sepanjang mereka menutup mata, mungkin sekitar tiga jam lalu, selepas berakhirnya aktifitas seksual mereka.

Jam digital menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Jika saja tak ingat ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini, mungkin Jimin akan lebih memilih bergelung dalam kehangatan Min Yoongi sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah terseok ia berjalan menuju kamar yang ia hapal betul siapa pemiliknya. Saat ia masuk, hembusan nafas teratur menyapa indra pendengarannya, berasal dari sosok yang masih lelap tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Ada sekilas rasa sakit yang membuat Jimin meringis, tatkala mendudukkan diri disamping tempat tidur itu.

Itu membuat dia mengingat betapa Yoongi melakukannya begitu brutal dan _dalam_ , bahkan hingga Jimin tak mampu mengingat namanya sendiri untuk sesaat. yang ada hanya _Yoongi, Yoongi, Min Yoong_ i.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat hal itu _disini_.

Lantas matanya menangkap sesuatu diatas nakas. Ia meraihnya, memandangnya, dan seketika ia merasa dipukul sesuatu tak kasat mata.

Itu hanya lukisan, bukan lukisan profesional sebab yang membuatnya hanyalah seorang anak yang belum masuk sekolah dasar. Tapi cukup jelas untuk Jimin mengetahui objek apa yang tergambar disana.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan sang ibu dan ayah disisinya.

Sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga yang... _kelihatannya_ bahagia.

Jimin memandangnya cukup lama, sementara dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya.

 _Salah apa keluarga itu hingga Jimin harus menodai kebahagiaannya?_

 _Salah apa wanita dan anak laki-laki itu hingga harus ia lukai perasaannya?_

 _Apa dosa yang keduanya perbuat untuk mendapat seseorang seperti Jimin hadir dikehidupan mereka?_

Sebuah pergerakkan kecil membuat Jimin tersadar dari pemikirannya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu pelan-pelan membuka mata, berkedip, lalu menyadari kehadiran _orang lain_ didekatnya.

"Uh?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Good morning," ia menyapa

Anak laki-laki itu perlahan bangkit, duduk.

"Mornin~" dengan tangan kecilnya ia mengucek mata

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Jimin bertanya

Bocah itu menguap sebelum menjawab, "Hm..."

"Tidak ada suara-suara yang mengganggumu?"

Dia mengerutkan dahi untuk kemudian menggelengkan kepala, dan Jimin tanpa sadar bernafas lega.

"Ibu belum datang?" giliran anak itu bertanya

Dan kini giliran Jimin menggelengkan kepala, "Ibumu bilang akan pulang besok, sabar sebentar, ok?"

"Hm, ok..." ia mengangguk paham meski ada kilatan rasa sedih diwajahnya. namun itu sirna manakala melihat Jimin memegang kertas miliknya, "Oh! itu punyaku! itu hasil gambarku semalam!" Akunya.

"Ah~ Benarkah?!" Jimin berpura-pura terkejut

Tiba-tiba anak itu beranjak naik ke pangkuan Jimin, "Benar! Aku menggambarnya sebelum tidur. Ini Ibu, aku, dan ayah. Kupikir ibu akan datang hari ini, jadi kuletakkan disana. Tapi ternyata tidak." celotehnya, "...menurutmu, bagaimana? apa itu bagus? apa ibu akan menyukainya?"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut anak itu, "Hm, itu bagus. Ibumu akan menyukainya."

" _Jinjjayo_? Kalau kau, apa kau menyukainya, ayah?"

Lagi, Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum, lantas membawa anak itu kedalam pelukan, "Ya, _adeul_. **Ayah** menyukainya."

* * *

 _ **apa ini ._.**_


End file.
